Crookshanks
by Azerea
Summary: As a muggle studies assignment Hermione writes a movie script about the time she bought Crookshanks.


**Written for the Media Assessment 1 of the Fanfiction School of Imagination and Creativity (movie script).**

**A/N: I know next to nothing about writing movie scripts and I am guessing that Hermione, as smart as she is, probably doesn't either. I am sure there are mistakes in the way I set it up, but I hope they will not take away from the story.**

Hermione put her quill down as Professor Burbage finished her lecture.

"As you can see, class, the movie is a quite fascinating peace of muggle technology. To complete our study of movies I want each of you to write a scene of a movie script including the components we covered in class. That means they should have camera motions, setting, and character names in all uppercase, proper abbreviations, and speaking directions in parenthesis. In order to make this easier I want all of you to write about an event that occurred over your summer holidays. Each should be one foot of parchment handed in by Monday. Class dismissed."

Hermione immediately thought back to the previous summer to find something that was interesting enough to write a movie script about. She had gone to France with her parents but she couldn't possibly pick just one moment to write about. After they returned her parents had dropped her off in Diagon Alley where she met Ron and Harry and got Crookshanks. Actually writing about Crookshanks wasn't a bad idea.

That evening Hermione sat down to begin her script. She had a fairly good recollection of what had happened the day she got Crookshanks and Professor Burbage wouldn't know if some of her script wasn't completely acurate. So with that in mind, she began to write.

* * *

FADE IN:

INT. MAGICAL MENAGERIE - AFTERNOON

MS - HERMIONE, a thirteen year old girl with bushy hair enters the store with RON, a red headed boy, and HARRY, a boy with messy black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar, and looks around.

PAN LEFT AND RIGHT - to toads, snails, rabbits, and birds sitting in cages and tanks around the side of the store and on the counter.

C/U - Hermione looking slightly disgusted.

MS - Hermione walks to a row of owl cages on the left of the store. A large brown owl hoots at her but Hermione ignores it.

HERMIONE  
(To speckled owl)  
Aren't you pretty?

C/U - Hermione reaches in to pet the owl. The owl nips at her fingers drawing blood.

HERMIONE  
(Pulls hand back)  
Ow! Don't bite!

PAN LEFT - to cage of a large orange cat.

MS - Hermione walks to cage.

HERMIONE  
Hey, what are you doing it that cage all by yourself?

Hermione puts her hand to the edge of the cage, a bit more hesitantly this time. The cat purrs and rubs its head on Hermione's hand enthusiastically.

HERMIONE  
(Softly)  
I bet you want out of this cage, don't you.  
(Glances around)  
Well, it won't hurt anything if I let you out.

Hermione unlocks the cage and opens the door. The cat darts out of the cage.

HERMIONE  
Hey!

PAN LEFT - to counter. The cat jumps on Ron.

WITCH  
No, Crookshanks!

The rat on the counter sees Crookshanks and runs out of the store. Ron and Harry chase after the rat. Hermione walks slowly to the counter.

WITCH  
(Sternly)  
Did you let Crookshanks out of his cage?

HERMIONE  
(Slightly ashamed)  
Yes. He looked so lonely and bored in there. I just had to let him out.

WITCH  
Crookshanks is a very…energetic cat. He is not supposed to be taken out of his cage. And furthermore, didn't you read the sign?

C/U - of sign reading: _Please do not take any animal out of its cage without the assistance of a sales associate._

HERMIONE  
No, I am sorry, I didn't see that sign. But you are the only one working here and it is cruel to keep all these animals in their cages all the time.

WITCH  
(Looking slightly flustered)  
That is beside the point. It is the store's policy. You need to obey the rules or I will have to ask you to leave.

HERMIONE  
(Resolutely)  
Fine, but I want to buy Crookshanks anyway.

WITCH  
(Surprised but happy)  
Really?

HERMIONE  
Yes.

WITCH  
(Excitedly)  
Wonderful. Crookshanks has been here for ages but no one has wanted to buy him.

HERMIONE  
(Sadly to Crookshanks)  
Oh, poor Crookshanks. No one wanted you? You poor thing. Don't worry, I want you.

Hermione places some money on the counter and the witch hurriedly picks it up as if Hermione might change her mind.

WITCH  
Thank you, and have a very nice day.

HERMIONE  
I'm sure I will. Goodbye.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. LEAKY CAULDRON - LATE EVENING

Hermione walks into her room carrying Crookshanks in a basket and sets the basket down on the bed opening the lid. Crookshanks jumps out and rubs up against Hermione's hand who begins to pet his head.

HERMIONE  
You had better stay up here Crookshanks. Ron is quite mad at you for trying to get Scabbers and I don't want him to hurt you. You never know what Ron might do. But don't worry, I'll protect you. And I'll make sure that Scabbers doesn't bother you either. I'll be back up after dinner.

Hermione leaves the room and closes the door. She walks down the stairs and into the parlor where the Weasleys and Harry are getting ready for supper.

Everyone sits at the table and begins to eat. The Weasleys and Harry talk amongst themselves.

PAN RIGHT - around the table to each person. Everyone looks happy and appear to be enjoy themselves.

C/U - of Hermione who is not talking and looks slightly worried, as if she is thinking hard about something.

MS - Everyone finishes eating and Hermione follows them up to bed. She slowly opens her door and Crookshanks streaks out.

HERMIONE  
(Whispers)  
Crookshanks! Come back here  
(To herself)  
Thank goodness my room is nowhere near Ron's. He would be so angry if Crookshanks tried to get Scabbers again.  
(Louder)  
Crookshanks!

Hermione runs down the hallway looking left and right. Crookshanks has stopped by the stairs.

HERMIONE  
Crookshanks, come here, Crookshanks.

Hermione takes a slow step forward and Crookshanks turns and starts down the stairs.

HERMIONE  
No, Crookshanks!

Crookshanks continues down the stairs, Hermione in slow pursuit. Once at the bottom of the steps Crookshanks dashes across the floor, passes the parlor, and out to the bar.

Hermione pauses briefly in front of the parlor.

O.S. - MR. WEASLEY  
What do you think we ought to do?

O.S. - MRS. WEASLEY  
Nothing. We should do nothing. It will be better that way.

Hermione looks curious for a moment then continues into the bar.

HERMIONE  
(Whispers)  
Crookshanks! Come out now!

Hermione glances around.

C/U - of Crookshanks under a table.

MS - Hermione approaches the table and Crookshanks dart out of the bar. Hermione looks exasperated and turns to follow Crookshanks. They both go back up the stairs and Crookshanks turns towards Hermione's room. Hermione follows him inside and slams the door shut.

HERMIONE  
Bad Crookshanks! You can't go running off like that. I know you don't want to be cooped up after all that time you spent in that cage in the store but you can't run away from me. If you're good tonight I'll let you walk around on the train.

Crookshanks paws at the closed door.

HERMIONE  
It's alright, Crookshanks. Come here.

Hermione sits on the bed and pats the spot beside her. Crookshanks jumps on the bed and curls up beside her. Hermione looks surprised but lays down, scratching Crookshanks's head and closing her eyes.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. LEAKY CAULDRON - EARLY MORNING

Several trunks, two cages, and a basket are piled in front of two cars. Owls perch on the cages and Hermione is bending over the basket beside Ron.

Hermione slides into one of the cars holding Crookshanks' basket tightly in her lap. Hermione keeps her hands on top of the basket the entire ride, occasionally glancing sideways at Ron, who does not look at her.

The cars stop and the occupants get out as the drivers load their trunks onto trolleys. Hermione sets Crookshanks' basket on hers and watches as Harry and Mr. Weasley, Ginny and Percy, and Fred and George go through the barrier.

MRS. WEASLEY  
Hermione, why don't you go next with Ron?

RON  
(Quickly)  
I can go by myself.

Ron runs through the barrier alone. Mrs. Weasley looks at Hermione questioningly.

MRS. WEASLEY  
(Worriedly)  
You and Ron aren't fighting, are you?

HERMIONE  
Not exactly. He thinks that Crookshanks is a threat to Scabbers' health and I think he's overreacting. And anyway, I can't leave Crookshanks locked up all the time.

MRS. WEASLEY  
I see. I am sure that Crookshanks would never intentionally hurt Scabbers, but do be careful. That rat has been in our family for a long time and I would hate for something to happen to him. He does mean so much to Ron, you know.

HERMIONE  
Don't worry, I'll make sure Crookshanks doesn't hurt Scabbers.

MRS. WEASLEY  
Good. Now let's go. We don't want to keep the others waiting.

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione run through the barrier onto Platform 9 3/4 and meet the other Weasleys and Harry.

PAN LEFT AND RIGHT - to the Hogwarts Express.

MS - Hermione turns to Ron, who is pretending not to see her standing beside him.

HERMIONE  
(Loudly)  
Come on, Ron. Let's go find a compartment.

Ron glances at her looking slightly angry.

RON  
Fine. Come with us Ginny.

Ginny looks surprised to be included but follows along behind them as they get on the train.

GINNY  
Where is Harry?

Ron and Hermione exchange a look, Ron no longer looking mad.

HERMIONE  
I don't know. The last I saw him he was with your father.

Ron looks out the window of the train.

PAN RIGHT - to window

RON  
There he is. It looks like Dad is talking to him.

ZOOM - in on Harry and Mr. Weasley who are talking.

GINNY  
He better hurry or he'll miss the train.

RON  
He definitely doesn't want to do that again. Once was more than enough.

HERMIONE  
I wonder what they could be talking about.

RON  
(Laughing)  
You always have to ask the logical questions, don't you?

The train begins to move and Harry runs towards it. Ron pulls the door open and Harry climbs on.

HERMIONE  
(Quietly to Ginny)  
It really would have been bad if he missed the train again.

GINNY  
Professor McGonagall would have been so angry.

RON  
Leave, Ginny.

GINNY  
That's not very nice.

HERMIONE  
(Quietly)  
I'll see you at the feast later.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. GIRLS DORMITORY - EVENING

Hermione walks into the room and sees Crookshanks basket sitting by her trunk at the end of her bed. She kneels down by the basket.

HERMIONE  
Oh, Crookshanks, have you been in that basket all evening. How awful that must have been.

LAVENDER BROWN and PARVATI PATIL, two friends both about Hermione's age, enter the room and see the basket.

PARVATI  
What is that, Hermione?

LAVENDER  
Did you get a pet?

HERMIONE  
(Smiling)  
Yes, I did.

Hermione opens the basket and pulls Crookshanks out.

LAVENDER  
What is its name?

HERMIONE  
His name is Crookshanks. No one else wanted to buy him, poor thing. He was at the store for such a long time.

PARVATI  
He's really pretty. Can I pet him?

HERMIONE  
Yes, of course.

Parvati kneels down beside Hermione and reaches out to touch Crookshanks. Crookshanks outs out his paw and scratches the back of Parvati's hand. Parvati pulls her hand back quickly.

PARVATI  
Ouch! He just scratched me.

HERMIONE  
No, Crookshanks! You can't scratch.  
(To Parvati)  
I don't know why he did that. He has never scratched anyone before. Do you want me to fix your hand?

Parvati glares at Crookshanks

PARVATI  
(Angrily)  
I'll fix it myself, thank you.

Parvati and Lavender leave the room quickly, giving Hermione a glance as they close the door.

HERMIONE  
Now look what you've done, Crookshanks. This is their room, as well, and if you can't be nice you'll have to stay in your basket whenever they are in here. You don't want that, do you?

Crookshanks looks at Hermione sadly.

HERMIONE  
I know you're sorry, but they don't. They only just met you and you made a very bad first impression. If you treat everyone you meet like this no one will like you.

Crookshanks rubs up against Hermione. Hermione smiles and pets him.

HERMIONE  
Alright, I'm not mad, but you need to apologize to Parvati when she gets back.

Hermione lays down on her bed and Crookshanks curls up beside her, purring happily. Lavender looked cautiously into the room.

LAVENDER  
Did you put that thing away?

HERMIONE  
Well, no, actually I haven't.

LAVENDER  
(Out the door)  
Don't come in here, Parvati.

HERMIONE  
I think you're being a bit unreasonable. Crookshanks would not intentionally hurt anyone. Parvati surprised him and he didn't recognize her. That was the only reason he scratched her. I am sure that he feels very bad about what he did.

LAVENDER  
That's unlikely. I doubt he even knows what he did.

HERMIONE  
You know what you did was wrong, don't you Crookshanks? Oh look, he fell asleep.

LAVENDER  
Good! Maybe it'll be safe to come in the room then.

HERMIONE  
(Sadly)  
Yes, I suppose so.

LAVENDER  
(Out the door)  
You can come in now, Parvati.

Parvati walked in the room slowly, looking around cautiously.

PARVATI  
(Worriedly)  
Are you sure it's gone?

LAVENDER  
No, but it's asleep.

C/U - Crookshanks laying next to Hermione

MS - Parvati looks at Hermione and then at Lavender.

PARVATI  
What if it wakes up? What should I do then?

LAVENDER  
Close the curtains around your bed. He won't be able to see you then.

HERMIONE  
He is not going to hurt you again. You'll be fine.

PARVATI  
I don't believe you. If that cat is awake when I'm in the room it had better be locked up.

Hermione opened her mouth then closed it again.

HERMIONE  
I don't think that is necessary. You are perfectly safe around Crookshanks, whether he is awake or not.

Lavender glared at Hermione.

LAVENDER  
You may be safe, but he obviously likes you. We are less safe. Actually we are not safe at all. We never know when that thing might attack.

HERMIONE  
He only scratched her. He barely even drew blood.

PARVATI  
Easy for you to say, it didn't happen to you. For your information it hurt very much. I don't suppose he has ever scratched you?

HERMIONE  
Well, no he hasn't.

PARVATI  
That is my point.

HERMIONE  
If you would just give him a chance I think you might actually like him.

PARVATI  
(Shocked)  
Give him a chance? I gave him a chance and he attacked me.

LAVENDER  
Just keep that cat away from us and we'll all be fine.

HERMIONE  
Fine, but if you touch Crookshanks…

LAVENDER  
Trust me, you don't have to worry about either of us touching your cat.

PARVATI  
The farther I am from that thing the happier I'll be.

Parvati and Lavender get into bed and close the curtains. Hermione looks down at Crookshanks and scratches his head.

HERMIONE  
(Quietly)  
Don't worry, Crookshanks, no matter what they say, I'll always love you.

* * *

Hermione put her quill down not noticing until that moment how much her hand was hurting. She had written quite a bit more than necessary, two feet more to be exact. And half of it hadn't taken place over the summer either. But Hermione couldn't imagine Professor Burbage being angry at her for writing too much and if it was a problem that part of her script took place at Hogwarts then she could just grade the beginning. After all the time she had put into it, Hermione couldn't imagine trying to take anything out now.


End file.
